corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokuhaku Akaboji
is a student from Misato Municipal Brotherhood High's classroom 2-4, and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Kokuhaku has long blue hair, cut horizontally in the front. She has hazel eyes in the PC version. However, her eyes are gray in the PSP version, but both look empty and hollow. She wears Misato Municipal Brotherhood High's female school uniform, consisting of a prussian blue sailor fuku with a white tie, a prussian blue skirt, white socks, and brown shoes. Personality Kokuhaku is a bright student who holds the top ranks in her grade and can often be seen reading a book under a tree in the corner of the garden. She's a reserved person who doesn't try to make friends. Her home is a prestigious dojo of kendo with many disciples, the head of which is her father. Because of that, Kokuhaku has an unusually high passion for kendo and secretly yearns to be a disciple herself. Despite having hardened her spirit through swordsmanship, she is surprisingly fearful of the dark and ghosts. Plot Corpse Party CHAPTER 3 Kokuhaku is staring blankly at a wall inside the art room in the second wing of the school. Satoshi Mochida enters the room with his sister Yuka and approaches her. Satoshi explains what happened to him and the rest of his classmates, and asks if the same happened to her. However, Kokuhaku does not respond. Any further attempts to speak to her results in her saying random things, which she will continue to say even after Satoshi ceases chatting with her. CHAPTER 5 Kokuhaku is later found in the same corner but as a black stain on the floor. Her name tag can also be found which explains how she was afflicted and consumed by a curse (likely to be the darkening) which removed her from existence. ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' (Manga) As Yuka Mochida runs into the art room hoping to hide from Sakutaro Morishige, she hides under the table and discovers Kokuhaku right next to her. Yuka tries to tell her to be quiet but finds out she is in a trance. Sakutaro enters the room, and Kokuhaku starts to pull her hair out, still making no noise. Yuka tries to stop her, but this makes noise and alerts Sakutaro to her location. She hides under the table again, and Sakutaro only finds Kokuhaku. She attacks him, but he just angrily walks away. Yuka thanks, Kokuhaku and leaves. Trivia * In the game, both Satoshi and Yuka meet Kokuhaku. However, in the manga, only Yuka meets her when she is running away from Sakutaro. In fact, Kokuhaku was the one who saved her from Sakutaro, albeit inadvertently. * Kokuhaku's sprite wears the same school uniform as Rio Kazane from Musashigawa Girls' High School. * The word "kokuhaku" (告白) roughly means "confession", though her character's name is spelled with different kanji characters (黒白) which means "black and white". Akaboshi (紅星) means "red star". Sample Voice ''Corpse Party (PC) Gallery |-|Games = Corpse Party (PC) kokuhakupc.png|Kokuhaku's character portrait Kokuhaku-sprite.png|Kokuhaku's sprite 42_girl_other_gim_00000000.png|Kokuhaku's sprite sheet Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) Kokuhaku-ArtRoom.png|Kokuhaku standing in the corner of art room Kokuhaku-dark.png|Kokuhaku standing in the corner of art room with lights off Kokuhaku-light.png|Kokuhaku standing in the corner of art room Kokuhaku-artroom.png|Kokuhaku in the art room Corpse Party (3DS) kokuhaku sprites copy.png|Kokuhaku's sprite sheet |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered BC-manga-Yuka-Kokuhaku.png|Kokuhaku with Yuka Mochida under the table BC-Kokuhaku-closeup.png|Kokuhaku close-up BC-Kokuhaku-hair.png|Kokuhaku pulling apart her hair BC-Kokuhaku-hair2.png|Kokuhaku pulling her hair |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous Kokuhaku-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "に", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Appearances Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:High school students Category:Deceased Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered